The Forman Basement
The Basement is located in the Forman residence in Point Place, Wisconsin on FOX comedy That '70s Show. About The basement is the hangout for Eric's friends, where they spend most of their time hanging out, eating sweets, watching bad TV and... sitting in a circle. The basement is essentially their club house, only open to those initiated,When Eric allows Mitch to visit, Mitch treats it as though he's been initiated with the gang. which is why Eric and Hyde for the first few seasons of the series adamantly endeavor to have Jackie banned. Formally known as Eric's "Bat Cave," the basement is one of the main sets in the series. It is normally where the 'circle' moments are taken place. It is filled with posters, 8-tracks, record players, an old guitar, radios, cleaning supplies, washer and dryer, wagon-wheel table, couch, plastic chairs, TV, rugs, a Green Bay Packers helmet (The Stupid Helmet), a tricycle, an American flag chest, and two windows: one on the way down the stairs, and one near the shower curtain. It is also the last set that is seen in the series, as the kids run up the stairs counting down to New Year's and Kelso is left behind, carrying the Stupid Helmet up the stairs, having to call Red a "dumbass." As he walks up the stairs and the seconds are counted down until the New Year, you realize your trip through the 70's with this gang that we have grown to love and experience so many ups-and-downs with, is over; 1980 is here. It's noticeable throughout the series that the direction the basement faces is sideways from the direction the ground floor of the house faces (if it were a real house). If you were on the ground floor, walking from the kitchen to the living room, you would be facing the front of the house. Sitting on the couch in the basement is also facing this direction, toward the front of the house. This is deduced by the outside stairs that lead down to the basement. Layout There are two exit's to the basement. The rear exit will take you to the kitchen. The right exit will take you directly to the driveway. Decor The basement's main features include the love seat next to two plastic chairs and the circular table. Other aspects of the basement include the tv, fridge and freezer with sodas and ice cream, the records, record player, 8-tracks and a radio. Things left out on the table include headphones for the music players, an earpiece for the tv, random chips and playboy or porno magazines. The basement is the main home for the circle. At the far end of the basement, under the stairs, is Hyde's (and briefly Jackie's) room. Like the basement, Hyde's room has lots of music posters, however, his posters are more punk rock where the basement is a mix of music, including Todd Rungren and Led Zeppelin. Trivia * Eric once refers to the basement as his bat cave.Bye-Bye Basement * Hyde and Jackie once (briefly) broke up in the basement. * When Eric and Donna broke up, Eric didn't want Donna hanging out there anymore, essentially kicking her out of the group.Pinciotti vs. Forman * The basement also hosts a number of important items such as ** Eric's Candyland stash ** Which is later moved to his Scooby Doo thermos ** The Stupid Helmet (a football helmet that anyone (mostly Kelso) has to wear when they're about to do/have done something monumentally stupid; the gang's version of an intervention of sorts) ** Eric's space command centre which Hyde once ruined. Photos 70s7.jpg Tumblr n32u5fAE8e1r3pz76o1 500.jpg 114stillsc.jpeg S5E2 2.jpg Red's Birthday.jpg 717.jpeg 039 (1).jpg 077.jpg Notes and references Category:Locations